New Perspective: Summer, Winter
by Rosalia Tiri
Summary: He left and never came back. Four years have passed, and Vongola has a new leader. A certain Famiglia came and asked for an alliance…with two interesting people. A man from the dead,and another whom was presumed to be dead. ALL27.
1. Chapter 1

**FUCK.**

**I NEVER WANTED THIS TO HAPPEN. BUT LOOK! LOOK WHERE MY FUCKED-UP MIND RAN OFF TOO! **

**Oh well. Time for me to go cry now and try to update FOUR stories at a time. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH.**

**But…I'm having fun so...meh.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**New Perspective: Summer, Winter**

**Summary: **He left and never came back. Their precious spring faded away. Four years have passed, and Vongola has a new leader. A certain Famiglia came and asked for an alliance…with two interesting people. One, a man from the dead, two, and a brunette they all missed, who was as cold as winter...in a new perspective. ALL27

* * *

Iemitsu and Timoteo stood inside the warm room in shock.

The bed was fixed and so was the whole room. The sheets were straight and ironed, and the pillow was well fluffed. The clothes that were worn the day before were folded as well, and placed on the pillow. The plates that were taken to the room the night before were placed on the table, clean and no trace of food or saliva was seen, as well as on the water glass.

The window was open, letting the sunlight in, as well as the wind, letting the curtain flap in the wind.

_The window._

"T-Tsunayoshi-kun." Timoteo whispered.

Above the pillow was a red velvet-coated box, sitting there innocently and calmly. Timoteo got it and opened it. He gasped.

* * *

_One Week Ago_

* * *

Tsuna came inside his dark room, illuminated by the moonlight from outside, and held onto the wall for support. His breathing came out uneven, and his face was red. He went to the table and took a drink from his glass. He lied down on the bed, breathing hard.

"I-It hurts." He said in between gasps, clutching his chest.

This started about a few months back. Before, when it started, it wasn't that serious. He would just get tired earlier and faster than before (even before he was still pathetically no-good [before Reborn came]), and suddenly heat up. It then became worse as time passed by. He started to have uneven breathing and heartburn, he would have fevers at any moment, and he would faint and look pale.

Nobody has noticed yet what was happening to him. Whenever Reborn asked, he would smile convincingly and ignore the pain he was feeling. When he would look pale and the teacher would ask if he was alright, he would always blame it on stress and lack of sleep, and force his fever away.

But then it wasn't that simple anymore.

Soon, he began having dreams. Dreams of people he did not even know. Said people in his dreams would have their lives taken and/or ruined by someone that looked like him. He, at first, thought it was Vongola Primo, but when he saw the face…it looked like him.

It _was _him.

The same brown hair, the same amber eyes, the same flame, the same weapon…

Everything.

His heartbeat began to beat rapidly, it hurt. He clutched his chest, hoping for it to go away. "Please, stop. Please go away."

He thought of his guardians: Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, Lambo, Ryohei, Mukuro and Chrome…his beloved Famiglia.

Ah, but then again, his beloved Famiglia hasn't been with him lately.

Gokudera has joined a club already, while Yamamoto and Ryohei had to go do their sports. Hibari is getting farther and farther apart from him, and so have Mukuro and Chrome. Lambo, who was starting to think for himself already, seemed to not want spend time with him anymore. He just wanted his candy and destroys things.

They were slowly, but surely, leaving him.

The pain grew. Tears began to form in his eyes as his mind was filled with thoughts of his guardians turning his back on him. He curled himself into a ball, silently crying and clutching his chest. "Why?" He said to no one in particular. "Why?"

He thought maybe some fresh air would do. He stood up and opened his window wide, and suddenly, a strong gust of wind hit him in the face. He toppled backwards, and fell on his bed. Suddenly, he felt a larger figure push him down, specifically on his chest.

"Gragh!" He let out a pained groaned as the force on his chest grew.

He winced and let out a silent scream, before realizing that the heart pain was gone. He looked up and met with familiar navy blue eyes.

"Y-You are…" Tsuna said.

The man nodded. He stood back up and Tsuna sat up. He looked at the man. "T-Thank you, b-but what did you just do?" He asked. "A-And how are you alive?"

"Nufufu. Tsunayoshi-kun, you sure are quick to the point." The man, whom everyone knows as Daemon Spade chuckled. "As for the first question, I just temporarily stopped your pain. I used the eighth flame that I once used to try and kill you, and placed some sun flames in it."

Tsuna looked shocked and horrified. "E-Eighth flame? A-And you had s-sun flames?"

Daemon nodded. "Nufufu. The Eighth flame is the strongest of all, and only I and the Vindice have it. It can, if used properly, do other things like heal. Throughout the years, I have gained different flames but I cannot control them, and one of said flames that I have gained are sun flames." He chuckled. "The Eight flame is dangerous yet strong, so I mixed it with the sun flames and it healed you. Nufufu."

"O-Okay. T-Then, why are you alive?"

Daemon smiled. "I won't answer that question yet, Tsunayoshi-kun." He said. "After all, I would be giving out too much."

"F-Fine." Tsuna said, knowing it was true. "T-Then, why-?"

Tsuna didn't finish his question because Daemon cut him off. "Nufufu. Why am I here, you ask?" He said with a smirk and went closer to him, cupping his cheek. "Well, I'm here to give you a deal."

"A-A deal?"

Daemon smirked. "Yes, a deal." He said. "I know that you have been suffering for quite a while now, because of those guardians you call 'friends', and this strange sickness which seems to bother you so." He said.

Tsuna was shocked. "How did you know?"

"I'm an illusionist, Tsunayoshi-kun." He said. "I know many things~" He said eerily. "Also, I know that you don't want to burden them any longer. You know that your Famiglia is constantly burdened by you. You are weak, yet strong enough to protect them and they thank you constantly. But I know, Tsunayoshi-kun, I know that you desire to be strong not for them only, but for you as well. I know that you cannot be strong for yourself only, because you have a duty to your Famiglia. Your choices are limited. Your mind is pulled by strings to think for the Famiglia and the Famiglia alone. They don't want you to think for yourself…because they are afraid that you might wander off and leave."

The brunette had a hard time responding to him. Everything was true. He wants to be stronger, but for himself. He wants to protect and be selfless, but he can't shake away the feeling of selfishness and the need to want for himself. He decides to be the pillar of support for the Vongola and everyone else, so that he can carry everything for them.

But…he doesn't seem to be getting stronger. For his Famiglia, sure, but for him…it doesn't seem like it. He wants to be free…He wants to protect, but not be restrained by duties and everything else.

He wanted to not be a burden and stay away, but Vongola keeps getting him and being burdened by him. He knows that, at times, some of the Vongola men talk about him. How he was wimpy, how he wasn't meant to be the boss. It wasn't like he wanted to be one. He didn't want to be one. He chose to be one when his friends were on the line.

But the price was his freedom to decide. To be himself.

He loved his Famiglia. He really did…but…

He…felt like he was _caged_.

Daemon looked at the boy. He was right after all. Everything he said was true, because he can read Tsuna like a book. "I can give you what you desire, Tsunayoshi-kun." He said persuasively. The boy was starting to break. He knew the harsh truth, yet only accepted it now when it was once again, forced in front of him. "I can make you happy. I will lift all these and you can do what you want. You can protect, yet live for yourself."

"H-How?"

'_It works.' _"Nufufu." Daemon chuckled. "It's easy. All you have to do is come with me."

"Where?" Tsuna asked reluctantly.

Daemon smiled. "It's a secret. I'll tell you when you're fully ready. After all, I still see traces of regret in your eyes." He said. "I know that you desire freedom for yourself, and yet, you desire to protect. Tsunayoshi-kun, to protect means to be bound to duties and responsibilities here in the Vongola. You cannot say no. The moment you say 'no,' people will change their view of you. Their perspective will take a whole circular change."

Tsuna looked up at him. Everything he said was true. He can't twist them and insist he is wrong, no. What he said was direct to the point, harsh, and cold…but it was the truth. The truth was painful, a murderer.

The truth…in one simple phrase, was…

He was alone.

He was afraid of being alone once more. If he decided to be selfish, they would leave him. If he decided to be selfless, they wouldn't leave him, but he would be left to suffer in silence while they bathed in his misery disguised in happiness. They would take it away, and he would never have it back. In the end, he would still be alone.

"O-One week." Tsuna said with determination. "I-If I can make everything like before, t-then I decline your offer." He said. "I-If not, then…I'll go with you."

Daemon smiled. "Deal."

"Deal."

* * *

That one week, which Tsuna expected to be a happy week for him, turned out to be completely messed up.

Gokudera spent time with the occult club more, and so did Yamamoto with the baseball club. Ryohei, who managed to gain new members, began to spend more time with them, and Hibari grew farther and farther away, not even bothering to look at him. Lambo, who was starting to mature, gained friends and left him at times. Mukuro and Chrome rarely visit now, seeing as the two usually spend time with each other somewhere.

As his closest friends soon to leave him, his relationship with the two strongest guardians which steadily grew stable, suddenly fell apart.

It hurt.

When he asked to spend time with Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei, they all couldn't because of their clubs. Hibari beat him up, and Mukuro scoffed at him. Chrome looked at him blankly and apologized and ran away. Lambo was always out with the other toddlers now, rarely staying the home much (seeing as he went to the other houses and played there more).

They all drifted apart. And then suddenly, the big news came to all.

Enrico, Timoteo's eldest son and most capable to be a boss, appeared.

It seems that, after he was shot, the enemies left him for dead, thinking he was dead. Fortunately, he was still alive when the enemies left him and got one of the enemies who were dead, to stand in for him. He gave him his clothes, took his, and, because he looked like him, he gave him his glasses to make him look like him.

Timoteo was overjoyed. He held a party for everyone, and everyone attended.

Everyone except Tsuna.

Tsuna stayed in his room. He ate his dinner there and stayed there, clutching his chest. The pain wasn't that often now, since Daemon came, but when it did, it hurt so much.

He knew that, at the party, his guardians would come to know Enrico and get along with him. Then, most probably, knowing Timoteo, he would make Enrico the boss, seeing as he was the eldest was probably raised to be the boss. Then his father, Iemitsu, would probably get to know him because he was the CEDEF boss and it was his duty to get along with the boss.

Then…who knows? Iemitsu might even love Enrico better than he loved and knew him.

He would then be forgotten.

Alone.

He left his window open, secretly hoping Daemon would come again. His offer never left him. He would ponder about where was he taking him and why. He would think that he would kill him and right now…the thought of dying sounds appealing to him.

"Nufufu. Thinking of me, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna stood up abruptly and looked at Daemon, who sat on his window sill. He ran to him and looked at him. Daemon understood fully well where this was going, and made no move to stop the boy into hugging him. He just hugged back and patted his back.

"D-Does your offer still stand?" Tsuna asked.

Daemon chuckled. "Nufufu. Of course."

Tsuna looked up and looked directly into Daemon's eyes. "I-I accept, Daemon Spade."

"Well then," Daemon said and pulled the boy closer to him, "first things first, I have to make sure you remember the deal, and everything else that will happen from now on," He held his chin upwards, "and forget the past, remember the future." He leaned down as his right eye suddenly surrounded by mist flames and a symbol of a spade appeared on it.

Tsuna, completely mesmerized by the current events, just stayed still, and soon, enough, he felt a pair of warm lips press onto his.

Daemon pulled the boy closer, invading his mouth, and their tongues battled for dominance. As the mist flame grew, Tsuna's body began to grow limp, and soon enough, they parted and Tsuna lost consciousness.

The illusionist smiled warmly. He held the boy close, happy.

* * *

_Present Time_

* * *

"T-Tsuna…" Iemitsu broke down on the floor, sobbing quietly.

Timoteo looked at the box in his hands. He was visibly shaking, and tears were threatening to fall. Why…Why did Tsuna leave such a thing? W-What did this mean?

"T-Tsunayoshi-kun…" He said.

He looked at the Sky ring inside the box. He silently cried at this.

Tsunayoshi was gone.

Iemitsu sobbed. "Why?" He said. "Why, Tsuna?"

Where did he go?

Timoteo could only think of Tsuna. What he did is making him break, but then again…It's best for Enrico…He shook his head. No, it's not the time to think about this. "Tsunayoshi…" He saw a letter under the ring and read it.

'_For Enrico-sama.'_

He bit his lip.

A leader comes, a leader goes.

* * *

**Oh god. What in the fucking shit have I just done? Oh well, I had fun writing this, and it was completely made on the spot. Hm...I'm getting better at hiding this from everyone else. Bwahaha.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**/sobs/ Thank you so much for the reviews! I tried to make this a bit longer, so hope you enjoy~**

**And I forgot: THIS WAS INSIPIRED BY THE DIFFERENT PATH I CHOSE BY DEMONSLOVER. HOWEVER, THE PLOT IS MINE, AND KHR IS NOT MINE (FANfiction, remember?)**

**Kay. Enjoy~**

* * *

**((Lol. I forgot to put chapter 1 in the last chapter. It was Chapter 1: Changing Seasons))**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Summer here, Spring Elsewhere.**

* * *

Timoteo and Iemitsu faked to the whole Vongola Famiglia that Tsuna just went on a journey, and would come back. The Famiglia believed them, but the liars themselves couldn't.

For them, it was if they were trying to convince themselves more than they were to the Famiglia. They talked about it behind closed doors. Timoteo knew that this way, with Tsuna gone, Enrico, the rightful heir, would be the next boss.

Iemitsu reluctantly agreed. He has gotten close to Enrico, probably closer to him than he was to his own son. Timoteo and Iemitsu felt guilt eat them from the inside, because they believed that Tsuna's disappearance was for the best.

They believe that with Tsuna gone, Enrico will be the true Decimo. Even Tsuna's guardians, the ones who were so loyal to Tsuna and loved him so, like Enrico. It was if they acknowledge him as the Decimo more than they acknowledge Tsuna.

So, maybe, just maybe, Iemitsu and Timoteo thought it was for the best.

It was for the best Tsuna was gone.

But inside them, deep down, guilt is eating them away, and desire to know why he left, and that he will come back.

* * *

Four years have passed, and the Vongola, among those four years, panicked.

Tsuna was never known to take such long journeys. His trips with Reborn would only last for a week to a month at most. Timoteo noticed this, and fed them with lies.

He fed them with lies such as, "He would come back soon, he was just lost," or "He sent a message not to worry for him." The Vongola believed it, but some began to be suspicious.

Iemitsu and Timoteo, until now, still believe Tsuna will come back. Those lies they fed to the rest of the Famiglia, were, in a way, the fantasies they wish would happen soon. They want Tsuna to come back, yet, until now, they still believe his disappearance was for the best. The guilt grew and grew, but they wouldn't lose. The guilt soon began to deteriorate, and soon, they firmly believed that everything was for the best.

Yet, a little guilt stayed. It, however, fed on their hearts.

Today was a new a day. Enrico knocked on his father's door, and he and his guardians went inside.

In those four years, Enrico had been named 'Decimo,' and Tsuna's guardians have been his guardians. He has never met Tsuna personally, and only knows that he went on a journey for quite some time. His guardians, however, seemed to be unease whenever they said Tsuna was on a journey. After all, they knew him for quite a while, and know that he isn't the type to take such long trips.

They sat around a circular table used for meetings like this. At one end was Timoteo and his guardians, and the other was Enrico and his guardians. Behind Timoteo stood Iemitsu, and behind Enrico stood the now adult sun Arcobaleno, Reborn.

During the past four years, Reborn seemed to have been the most affected by Tsuna, but didn't show it. He trained Enrico as well, yes, but his training was harder on him, and more sadistic than with Tsuna. He refused to sleep in the same room as Enrico, while he always slept in Tsuna's room when he was still a baby. The others suspected it as a change that was due to his new size, but it continued on and on.

"So then," Reborn began, "Why did you call us here, Nono?"

Timoteo nodded. "A new Famiglia has been recently formed approximately three and a half years ago. Said Famiglia requests an alliance with Vongola, and I would like to get your opinions on the matter."

Even though Enrico is now Decimo, Timoteo still helps in the Famiglia. He teaches Enrico the basics of being a boss, paperwork and alliances. For the alliances, however, Timoteo still does most of the work due to the fact that he is afraid that Enrico would screw up an alliance.

"I am okay with it." Enrico said and looked at his guardians. "What about you guys?"

They looked among themselves and nodded. Hibari spoke, "Who is this Famiglia, and its leader?" To everyone outside the Famiglia, it would seem he is suspicious, which is true. For the Vongola, however, it means that he is suspicious, and wants to see if the leader is a worthy opponent.

Timoteo smiled. "They are a Famiglia that you have encountered once." He said. "But this time, however, the members are slightly different, and so are its leaders."

"Leaders?" Chrome asked.

The old man nodded. "This Famiglia has two leaders, whom one is a former opponent." The others soon caught the message, and Reborn glared.

"It is the Millefiore Famiglia."

* * *

On a certain hill in Italy stood a pure white mansion, which can be called a castle. The mansion was surrounded by trees and all sorts of plants, seeing as they were in a forest. The mansion was alone in the forest, but the way going to the mansion was paved with traps, no matter where you pass.

Inside the mansion, was the Millefiore Famiglia. The mansion accommodated the bosses, the guardians, the squads, the chefs, the maids and the butlers (along with the gardeners). The mansion was big, and it can also accommodate guests and meetings.

However, inside the mansion, at the topmost floor, were only four rooms.

Two rooms are for the two bosses, while the other is for one of their certain…members. The other one is a meeting room for the three men.

In said meeting room, sat three men. The first man was a man with lavender eyes and three inverted purple triangles under his left eye, and white hair. He wore a white suit with the Millefiore insignia on it. The second man was a man with navy blue hair styled into a melon/pineapple, and had navy blue eyes as well. He wore a white suit as well, which had the Millefiore insignia. The third man, the only one who wasn't a boss, wore a black suit with an orange dress shirt, a black tie, and wore a black fedora on his head, with a white ribbon on it, which hid his face.

"So?" The man with a fedora asked. "What did you call me here for?"

The white haired man chuckled. "So cold~ Well, today, we'll be going to Vongola to gain another alliance. We would need a bodyguard, of course."

"And you chose me because…?"

The man with a weird hairstyle replied, "Nufufu. Of course, you should be the one. Don't you want to remember your life?"

"My life?" The man with a fedora asked. "I don't need to. All that matters is the present and the future. The past may have been the starting point of it all, but I have no desire to remember it." He said.

The white haired man chuckled once more and got some marshmallows. "Well, I do hope that you aren't lying again." He said as he ate. "Ah, but then again. We wouldn't know. You're just that unpredictable."

The fedora man smirked. "Thank you, Byakuran-sama." He said. "For such wonderful praises."

"Welcome. Now then, let's go, my beloveds."

* * *

Fuuta, now fourteen years old, was very lost.

Nana was with him, who said that she wanted to see Iemitsu's work place. Iemitsu slightly panicked, and so did everyone else. It was then Nana broke the ice and said she always knew about his work.

How, no one knew, nor did they bother to know.

A while ago, the two brunettes were stuck in the airport, waiting for someone to fetch them. Alas, after an hour, they decided to go and find their fetcher themselves, but then found themselves in a café in the quieter side of town. After they ate, they went out, and saw about three cars scattered around the empty street.

Fuuta, being one who was involved in the mafia since birth, realized immediately that these cars had bullet holes, meaning they were shot. He looked around and, among those three cars, a body emerged. His eyes widened.

Nana looked at what Fuuta was looking at, and gasped.

The man walked forward to them, and cleaned his hands with a red handkerchief, and kept it. "I presume you are lost?" He said in Japanese.

"Oh yes…" Nana said, quite in a daze. "We need to find our way to a certain mansion, but we are new here. Can you help us?"

The man nodded, and ruffled his brown gravity-defying hair. "Of course. Please give me the name of the mansion, and I shall take you there."

"It's the Vongola Mansion." Fuuta said. "Can you bring us there, mister? It seems like you're not a bad guy!" He said, and internally added, _'Yes. After all, you are my beloved brother.'_

The man led them to his white car, and sat them in the back seat. He sat in front, and wore his fedora. Both passengers were still in a shock, when Nana decided to ask, "Eto…have we met before?"

"No, I do not think so miss…?"

Nana widened her eyes. "Oh! I forgot, I am Nana, and this boy here is Fuuta!" Fuuta smiled at the man, as if saying hello.

"Sou?" The man asked. "Well then, Nana-san, Fuuta-san, please do not tell my name to anyone. After all, I presume you know about the mafia as well."

Fuuta nodded. "Yes, we are part of the mafia."

"Well then," the man began. "My name is..." He smiled at them.

Nana gasped, but immediately smiled. Fuuta did so as well, but inside, they were both crying in happiness and sadness.

* * *

The Vongola Guardians and Bosses, Ninth and Tenth Generation, sat patiently inside the meeting room, waiting for the Millefiore.

The reactions of the Tenth Generation were quite predictable. Gokudera nearly blew a fuse, and Yamamoto didn't do anything to stop him. Hibari voiced out his anger at said Famiglia and decided to vent it all on Mukuro, who agreed to do so. Chrome and Lambo glared, which spoke all of their emotions.

Enrico did not know how to react. He does not know them, so he kept quiet and just decided to agree. He was the boss, and sometimes, the guardians cannot stop him.

The doors opened, revealing a butler and two men. "Vongola Decimo-sama, here are the guests." He bowed. "We shall bring refreshments later on."

"Don't bother." The one with the weird hairstyle said, who unconsciously shocked the Vongola with his voice. "We have just finished lunch before coming here, and we do not want to bother you." He said. "You may go, and thank you."

The butler smiled and bowed. "Well, then, please enjoy." He said and went out the door, and closed it.

Silence engulfed the room as the men sat down. "Daemon Spade…" Mukuro began and Daemon smirked, taunting the other.

"Well then!" Byakuran clapped his hands, effectively stopping the two. "What are the terms of the alliance?"

Gokudera stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "I don't want an alliance!" He shouted. "You hurt us in the future, and you!" He pointed at Daemon. "You tried to kill us all—Vongola and Shimon!"

"As much as we need this alliance," Reborn tipped his fedora and looked at them, "Gokudera is right, Byakuran, Daemon Spade." He said. "How do we know that you won't hurt us?"

Daemon smirked. "Of course." He said. "We wouldn't hurt you, because someone would be hurt if that ever happened." He said. "And I don't like him sad. It just doesn't suit him." He said.

Iemitsu, seeing this action, asked, "Him? Wait, who is he and why is he not listening?"

"Sawada Iemitsu, I'll have you know I am listening." A man replied, from the door.

They all looked at the man standing there, as Nana stood on his right, while Fuuta on his left, and both looked…sad yet smiled. "I have brought your wife, Sawada-sama, and your other son." He pushed the two of them to him, who sent Iemitsu a pitying and sad glance.

The Vongola looked at him with looks of recognition. The voice seems so nostalgic, and the face… Byakuran, seeing this smirked. "Introduce yourself, Tsunayoshi-kun~"

"Yes, I think you should, Tsunayoshi." Daemon said.

Heads shot up and eyes widened as they looked at him, and heard his name. Tsunayoshi? _Tsunayoshi?_

The fedora man took of his fedora, revealing spiky brown hair which went down a bit past back his shoulders and was tied into a ponytail. He had one right brown eye which had a blue diamond under it, seeing as the other had a black eye patch over it. He smiled warmly and bowed, "My name is Tsunayoshi, and I have no last name." He said. "I work as a hitman for the Millefiore Famiglia."

Silence filled the room.

"Tsunayoshi…" Iemitsu said in a whisper. He knows that his son is hiding something...something bad.

Tsuna looked at him and smiled warmly. "Yes?"

Iemitsu was shocked. What a smile...for someone who is a hitman. _'He is hiding something.' _"Are you just a hitman for the Millefiore?" he asked with a tone of anger.

Daemon smirked. "He is not." He said, shocking everyone. "He is our lover and external advisor."

Hibari was the first to react. He was enraged at the fact that someone else _stole _the herbivore—_his herbivore—_from him. _'Imposter.' _He thought. He charged at Daemon with his cloud-flame coated tonfas and aimed for his chest.

Daemon smirked. He knew where this would go, and didn't move. Hibari grew furious and the flames grew. He was only an inch away when suddenly…

His tonfas were blocked by one hand only…by Tsuna.

The room stared in shock as the cloud flames faded away, and that Tsuna was smiling. "Please do not hurt Daemon-sama, Cloud Guardian." The rest felt a vein throb at the suffix '-sama.' "If you do hurt him," Tsuna glared at him with one eye and smirked. "I _will kill_ you."

He let the tonfa go and Hibari went back. It was then Hibari realized—he was called 'Cloud Guardian,' not 'Hibari-san.' He swiftly turned around and asked, "Who am I, herbivore?"

Tsuna tilted his head to the side. "I'm sorry, but I do not know you, cloud guardian. May I ask for your name?"

Silence once again filled the room, and even Hibari's eyes widened. He replied. "Hibari Kyoya." He walked away and said, "Stupid Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna looked at Daemon and Byakuran. "Byakuran-sama, Daemon-sama, did I do something wrong?"

"Nope, Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran said. "Let's go then." They stood up and went out the door.

Tsuna looked back and bowed. "Thank you for your hospitality." He said and walked away, leaving the stunned Vongola behind.

He doesn't know them.

He doesn't know.

Why?

Why?

_What happened?_

* * *

**_Omigawd. So rushed. Please review! Is it nice, or not? Reivewww pleaase._**

**_/hugs everyone/_**


	3. apparently, it wouldn't upload july 4

Actually I was supposed to upload this JULY 4

but for some reason

the site won't let me...

NICE.

* * *

I don't motherfucking give a shit anymore about this.

Listen here, F F . N E T . You are currently **RUINING THE LIVES OF US WRITERS.**

You allow people to make groups and forums where people who just have no fucking lives to go fuck with others and ruin their stories. Then, you listen to them and delete those precious works of art.

_"Unleash your imagination."_

Those stories were stories were people's imaginations were unleashed, as well as their love for writing and their muses. You were never so strict with rules before, because we always followed. Now, you're putting bans. Now, you're deleting without giving any warnings to others. Now, you're listening to those CU (critics united) who just ruin others for fun.

Do any of you remember RedBootton? That user/software/something that went around and was like, the one person hater who had the effect of a million users? You know,F F . N E T , I commend you for that. You stopped them and let us go back in peace. That was like, two-three years ago and it was well-spread in the Prince of Tennis fandom, where I started from.

I don't know what's gotten into you, moderators. You are all motherfucking assholes. You lied to us. You're limiting our imaginations and stopping us. Where were those moderators who stopped RedBootton and let us writers live happily? Where are those moderators who let us be free. Let us be us.

**Tell me, where are you?**

Also, this also means that you and the others promote cyber-bullying.

I would know cyber-bullying. I have received more than enough death threats, hate and all that in tumblr, on a lot of accounts. I would know, since it's related to real life bullying such as being pushed down the stairs and being locked up in the CR. I would know.

Let me clear this up:

_**A critic** _is someone who has a keen sense for spotting certain things or parts of something, and then comments on it. They are there _to only tell the owner or doer of the things they criticized, and let the said owners or doers do something about it themselves._

**CRITICS ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THE THINGS THEY CRITICIZED.**

**THEY ARE UNDER NO RIGHT TO BAN THEM**

**REPORT THEM**

**OR BASH THEM.**

That, my dear readers, is a true critic.

A critic who tries to delete the story themselves is called a bully, a cyber-bully.

Critics United have truly stained the true meaning of Critic. They stained it to the point saying it is practically disgusting and hateful everywhere.

That is wrong.

Now then, I'm sending this, and publishing it at the cost of my own account be suspended and my stories. But I don't care. I'm fighting for my rights as a reader, as a fan and as a writer.

At least I'm fighting for my rights. I have all fucking rights to hate you, curse you all (and Critics United) and spread this message. I have had favorited fics deleted, and my old account has been erased completely. It's old yes, but it had motherfucking memories. It was where my first fic was placed and you just deleted it.

This is war F F . N E T.

Go fuck yourselves. I won't read here unless necessary. Nor will I post or review. I will go to my blogs and post my arts there. I'll take back my stories, and re-post there.

I'm sure there are more sites out there more than willing to let me be free.

Unlike this site. I want the old back. I want the site that supported the majority of the readers and writers than the group that literally deleted stories right in front of my eyes, one deleted each day. I don't like this shit. But you know what, who cares?

I am sending this and publishing this with my whole account and everything on and in it. This is my right as a writer and as a person. Delete me if you wish, but will the others like it? I'm not being arrogant, it's just that I know that people like my writing, and I love my writings. They make me, me. So if you think you can just ruin my life, and the lives of others because of a group and because of your selfish reasons, then be it. I'll just look for another site.

So what if I loose my account? So what if I loose my arts?

**I at least have my pride as writer in tact, and I fought. **

Signed,

Akahama Nera.

* * *

Sigh.

For those who want to know where I'll be going next, just PM me. This shit sucks and I hate it.

Some already know my next destination, seeing as my site counter have hit quite high O_O I just wish this site would understand us majority once more, and it would be like before.


End file.
